This invention relates generally to compressors in gas turbine engines, and more particularly relates to cooling in such compressors.
A gas turbine engine includes, in serial flow communication, a compressor, a combustor, and turbine. The turbine is mechanically coupled to the compressor and the three components define a turbomachinery core. The core is operable in a known manner to generate a flow of hot, pressurized combustion gases to operate the engine as well as perform useful work such as providing propulsive thrust or mechanical work.
Modern aviation gas turbines are running at higher and higher overall pressure ratios (“OPR”), providing improvement in specific fuel consumption (“SFC”).
One problem with higher OPRs is that they result in higher compressor discharge temperatures (T3). High T3 temperatures are challenging the creep and fatigue capability of the aft stages of modern compressors.